life's miseries lead to happiness
by Twilightfans
Summary: Hogwarts has lockers, Binns is like a Gryffindor, and the students don't stay at Hogwarts after "school" officially ends for the day! Ron/Draco Abused/Draco New student/Ron ignores Voldemort! He does not exist in this. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hogwarts has lockers, Binns is like a Gryffindor, and the students don't stay at Hogwarts after "school" officially ends! And I don't own this… unfortunately… Slash-ish, don't like, don't read.**

I'm at my locker when this pale guy comes up to me and says, "Hi, I'm Ron. Um…Do you know where Professor Binns's class is?" I stare for a while. Then Ron asks, "Are you okay…"

I broke out of my trance and said, "Draco. My name's Draco. Sorry, um… His class is down the hall, to the right and it's behind the last portrait."

"Can you show me where it is, please?"

"Uh…Sure. I have his class right now, as well." I reach into my locker and pull out my history binder and get my things stacked up. Then I put my pack into the locker and close it. "Okay, follow me, Ron," and I start walking off to Professor Binns's classroom.

"Hey, wait up!" cried Ron.

"What?" I asked as I turned around. He was about ten feet behind me. "You're slow."

"No, I just don't have a long stride, like you seem to have."

"Whatever," I said and I turned back around and walked the rest of the way to the classroom.

"You don't like me. Why?"

"No, I do like you, it's just…" I hesitated then said, "I'm considered the Ice Prince of Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor." So true… "So I don't want you to get hurt because you're hanging out with me."

"You're hiding something, I can feel it!"

_Bloody, fuck it all! _He's more observant than I gave him credit for. "Do I have to tell you?" I challenged him.

"No, but I want to get to know you. You seem nice for a Slytherin."

"Yeah well, looks can be deceiving, Ron. I'm a bloody bastard and that will never change, so you might as well as not try." He seemed amused by my words, so I turned away from him and stalked into the classroom and sat at my cold and empty desk and brooded, even though Malfoys were not supposed to brood. Then the bell rang for class to start and Professor Binns walked in.

"Hello class. We have a new student. His name is Ronald Weasley. Um…Why don't you sit over there?" and he pointed straight at me. Of course, she _had_ to pick me! _Bloody fucking hell!_ I snarled under my breath and picked up my stuff and prepared to move to the other empty desk when the teacher said, "Mr. Malfoy? Can you show our new student around Hogwarts, and explain everything to him? You'll get excused from all classes today in order to show him everything." I picked up my stuff and went out the door to wait on Ron.

"Hey, Ice Prin_cess_! What'd you do? Kill someone again, you fucking Death Eater?" I swore under my breath, dropped my books and grabbed my wand. When I looked up I saw the eight gits from Gryffindor coming towards me.

Seamus rushed me and punched me in the jaw. My head snapped up. Then I shot my right fist out and caught him in the nose. Then the others started joining the fight and so I wound up having to defend myself by stunning the eight of them. I just left them laying there by the wall.

"You're very quick on your feet Draco." I swore again as I swung around and looked to see Ron standing at the wall where I dropped my books. I'd forgotten all about him. "You're going to get in trouble for stunning them; do you need me to be a witness for you?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I've gotten much worse than this, before," I said with bitterness.

"You mind telling me about it?" He asked with curiosity.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, even though I knew exactly what he was asking.

"I'll get you to tell eventually," he said confidently.

"Whatever, Ron. We need to give you that tour so Binns doesn't get mad at me."

"Isn't it supposed to be Professor Binns, instead of just 'Binns'?" asked Dante.

"Well we always drop the word professor whenever we talk about them."

"Oh…"

So finally that was over and I'd gotten to know Ron a little better. Like: He's from a wizarding school in America.

"So can you tell me about yourself now?"

"Fine." So I told him how my mother and father enjoyed making me a "perfect Malfoy" by beating me and making sure I knew all about the "Malfoy rules" which I call the Malfoy don'ts…. He was shocked. "So you understand everything?"

"Yes!" He paused for a minute then said, "I've never met anyone like you, Draco."

"You probably have but you didn't know it."

"That's not what I meant. I mean that I've never met anyone as strong as you are to have survived all that and not have gone crazy with depression."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, blushing from embarrassment.

"You're embarrassed?"

"Yeah, I'm not used to compliments."

"Draco, will you go out with me?" Ron blurted out, shocking me because I didn't ever see him being gay.

"Yes!" shocking us both with my answer, then shocking him even more when I kissed him. The dismissal bell rang and I started to pull away but Ron grabbed my face and kissed me again as kids with all their happy lives and peaceful homes rushed past us. Then he walked me back to my locker and then he walked me home, although I had to show him the way.

I had just opened the door when the phone rang. I dropped my pack on my bed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

_Draco? We're on our way home. Get to work! Get the dishes done before we get home!_ Then they hung up. That was my parents. Oh bloody hell, I'm going to get it tonight.

I had just drained the dish water when the door was kicked open and my mother and father stepped through the doorway and walked towards me.

"Are the dishes done?" Mother asked severely.

"Yes, Mother." I answered.

"Move so I can check them!" she shrilled so that it rang throughout the Malfoy Mansion. I quickly moved out of the way. She went through the dishes, dish by little dish. _Merlin_, I was actually starting to miss school! "Ugh! You missed a spot!" and she threw the dish at my head and so I only ducked, calmly. I was used to this by now. "Clean it up! Now!" she shrieked.

"Yes, Mother." I said, calmly. It's better to show no fear with my mother. I got the broom and dustpan and swept up the broken glass and placed it in the trash can, then put the broom and dustpan up in the pantry. My Mother was right behind me and showed me a plate with a small crack on it then, unexpectedly, bashed it right over my head and I dropped to the floor, unconscious.

When I came to, about three hours later, I saw I was in a hospital and Ron was at my head. "Merlin! Why the hell did the witch have to do that?"

"So you're awake now?" Ron asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah. What happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"I was in the doorway when your mother bashed you over the head with that plate. So I called the Headmaster from my cell. Your parents are in Azkaban, and you better be glad I got to you when I did. You could've died!"

"Thanks Ron," I hesitated before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too!" and he took my hands in his and kissed my knuckles before asking, "Draco, will you marry—

I had put my finger to his lips. Then I said, "Yes."

I got out of the hospital a few hours later and talked to the Headmaster about the fight with the Gryffindors and I got let off on a warning. I went to my parents' cell and talked to them for about ten minutes before my mother started trying to kill me, again. So the guard told me to leave before I got hurt. Ron and I also got married a year later. We had our ups and downs but other than that we were peaceful and respectful to each other, and we weren't bothered by any other Gryffindors.

**A/N: How was it? Good, bad, what?**


	2. Sequel!

This fic will soon have a sequel written by: LudwigLovesFeli

Check it out!


	3. Sequel is written!

This story now has a sequel called "Life's miseries lead to Love" by LudwigLovesFeli.

Check it out!


End file.
